humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Pajama Sam: Life Is Rough When You Lose Your Stuff!
Pajama Sam: Life Is Rough When You Lose Your Stuff! is the fourth installment in the Pajama Sam series. Sam's Pajama Man comic book is lost in a strange world, where he meets a dirty sock who needs to get to his other sock, who is clean. He goes on a journey to find a way to clean the dirty sock and to find clothes (a shirt, shoes, and the socks) to get to Grubby Corners Mall, where his comic has found its way to. In this game, Pajama Sam's voice is provided by Elisha Ferguson. Plot At the end of a Pajama Man TV show, Sam sees a breaking news story. The news tells everyone that Pajama Man is coming live in person where the fans will get to meet him at the mall to get autographs. Sam is really excited to meet him so he went into the laundry room and ask his mom if they can go to the mall. Sam thinks he should find his comic book so he can get Pajama Man to sign it. The comic book suddenly gets pulled into the big pile of junk and Sam must get it back. As Pajama Sam, he's ready to retrieve his comic book and lands into the land of junk. Sam sets off on a series of adventures in search of his lost comic book. After many adventures, Sam acquires some things he needs to enter a strange mall. The security guard lets him through, and his clothing-related friends leave to explore. Sam searches the mall for Dr. Grime (who he presumes took his comic book), but is mistaken for the doctor by a small crowd. After taking cover in a room, Pajama Sam finds his comic book. In the conclusion of his adventure Sam decides to keep his room tidy so that his stuff would be easier to find. Sam forgets one thing: he needs to meet Pajama Man to sign his comic book before he leaves for the mall. Characters * Pajama Sam * Dirty Sock * Clean Sock * Security Guard * Crane Operator * Grandma Sweater * Nutcracker * Farmer * Sponge * Jacque Scubeau * Bishop * Cook * Hall Monitor * Kids * The Pink Dress * The Green Sweater * The Purple Gloves * Sam's Mom * Red Balloon * Gray Pants * Green Shirt * Stove * Shirt * Wooden Airplane * Orange Pig * Fireflies * Blue Jeans * Brown Jacket * Dr. Grime * Purple Sock * Pajama Man * Dust Bunnies Items *Free Pass *Funny Putty *Ice Cube into water if you take the wrong path *Jar *Peanut Shell *Sucker *String *Shoes *Sock *Sponge *Yarn *Pajama Man Trading Cards Mini-Games * Chess * Stink-O-Meter Locations * Sam's Bedroom * Grubby Corners * Agitator Lake * Dust Bunny Corral * Spilled Soda Swamp * Grubby Corners Mall * Leavins and Squeezins * Dressing Room Trivia *This is the only Pajama Sam game without a demo, possibly because this game was only released after Atari's takeover along with Putt-Putt: Pep's Birthday Surprise. *This game is tied with Putt-Putt: Pep's Birthday Surprise as the latest Humongous Entertainment adventure game, being both released on the same day in 2003. *This game received a lot of controversy because of Sam's voice actress, notably in a song in a Pajama Sam game and by the de-synchronized lip-syncing, and despite the decent-made music. **On Steam it is considered as the worst Humongous Entertainment game ever made getting mostly negative reviews. *Pajama Sam is no longer voiced by Pamela Segall Adlon, he's instead voiced by Elisha Ferguson. Gallery PJS LIR HE Website.png|HE Website Icon Autorunpjs42003.png|Autorun PajamaSam4TitleCard.PNG|Title card Category:2003 games Category:Pajama Sam series Category:Junior Adventure series